


Avengers Care Bears

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Care Bears, Fanart, Gen, Meri is an enabler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So awhile back Merideath aka TyphoidMeri wrote a <a href="http://typhoidmeri.tumblr.com/post/121128928248/faith-no-more">fluffy little crackfic</a> about Loki turning the Avengers into Care Bears.</p><p>Some time later, my kids were watching Care Bears, and I was reminded of the fic.</p><p>"How hard could that be to draw?" I asked myself</p><p>It turns out, the answer is "kinda." But in the process I learned a lot about arting, not least that I could actually do it. Go figure.</p><p>I have one colored and two more sketched out. I'll upload them as I complete them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grumpy Bucky Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faith No More](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134838) by Merideath. 




	2. Captain AmeriBear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is not amused by Loki's tricks either, even if Bucky does look adorable.

 


End file.
